The Suzuki-Miyaura reaction performing a cross coupling between an organic halogen compound and an organic boron compound is an important method for carbon-carbon bond formation reaction and is widely applied. The organic boron compound used in this reaction is stable against water or air, and the product of the reaction is a boric acid salt to be thereby low in toxicity and has an advantage of being easily separable from the target product by washing with water.
For the purpose of synthesizing a wide range of compounds by using the Suzuki-Miyaura reaction, it is important to produce compounds each having a boron atom bonded to a specific position in an aromatic compound. In this connection, catalysts such as rhodium catalysts, iridium catalysts and rhenium catalysts are known as the catalysts for the aromatic borylation reactions allowing boron atoms to be bonded to aromatic compounds. In these catalysts, bipyridyl compounds, ethylenediamine compounds, phenanthroline compounds, cyclopentadienyl compounds and the like are used as ligands (Non Patent Literature 1 to Non Patent Literature 9).